And the Winner Is?
by Absolutely Unsure
Summary: Short and silly, loose based drabbles focusing on anyone and everyone in this football crazed world, but it's gonna be inevitable that most of the screen-time will go to the lovable Deimon Devil Bats - Mostly HiruMamo, but will/can have other pairings
1. What's in a Name

Disclaimer: I don't own ES21. If I did I'd have Hiruma in a bunny costume 24/7 XD

* * *

What's in a Name

"_DAMN_ _MANAGER_!"

"Coming!"

Mamori reached the middle of the field as quickly as she could, the first aid kit swinging at her hip with her long strides. Not letting another second pass, she quickly took out the roll of tape and grabbed Hiruma's arm, skillfully wrapping the white binding over his thin wrist that had been bent from an unexpected tackle from Musashi in their last run-through play, the star kicker to blame was currently a few yards away was picking his ear as if nothing of the slightest importance had just happened.

"Hey…has anyone else noticed how Hiruma doesn't call Mamori _effing_ manager anymore?" Sena asked out loud as he took his helmet off, releasing his spiky hair from it's prison.

"Hn? What're you talking about?" Monta asked as he took off his helmet too, thick eyebrows high on his head in a clear indication that he didn't know what his best friend was implying.

Sena was quiet as he watched his old childhood friend a few yards away try to reason with Hiruma about something as he simply laughed away her words, fangs visible in his amused smirk that covered at least half of his defined face. The former gopher could have sworn his captain's laugh sounded the slightest bit different and that Mamori's face was only faking annoyance, but he shook his head to get rid of those _obviously _wrong ideas. Moving his benign brown eyes from the unorthodox pair to his close teammates, he noticed all of them had the same quizzing expression as Monta from his question.

"No…nevermind. It's nothing." Sena shook off, which the others just shrugged at, as the runner put his helmet back on, knowing it would only take Mamori a few more seconds before she was done and they'd resume scrimmage.

* * *

_A/N: Ok, I REALLY don't need another story to update (even if it's just a simple drabble series) but this fandom seriously needs some love. And yes, the chapters WILL be this short (give or take) because I want to write like this for once so...yeah. No argue please. I don't want the explanation to be long, so just know that this story is based off the manga (don't watch the anime) and will have a bunch of different situations with a bunch of different characters cause there's so much to explore XP So rather then that...many many thanks to you for picking my story to read and feedback of any kind motivates me, so if you want more, the rule is to REVIEW! :D_


	2. The Devil Himself

The Devil Himself

Shin really scares Sena.

Even more then Agon. And _that's_ saying something.

The fifteen year old still remembers how the first game against the white team went and how those eyes had seemed to bore into his very soul, making his shake down all the way to his cleat enclosed toes. And then there was the time when he had to physically _take down_ the brute during their last chance to enter the Christmas Bowl. When they had won, Sena though he had actually been hit by Shin's signature Trident Tackle and had died, ascending to heaven. It was only when Hiruma had kicked and showered him in 'celebration' bullets did Sena really know this was all real.

But the shy freshman really can't even start to explain how nerve wracked he was when he saw that familiar black haired knight standing on their home field for their special training for the final showdown against the Teikoku Alexanders for Christmas Bowl.

Yet he was still determined and so, holding his spiky haired head as high as he could, he walked up to Shin and nodded his head in greeting and politely said, "Thank you for coaching me. Please be gentle with me." before ending it with a deep bow of respect.

"No."

Sena blinked as he looked up at Shin's looming figure who had blatantly said that one word refusal, his strong fingers adjusting his gloves even though his eyes were locked on Sena.

"I will cleanse your playing with constant tackles. It will be my pleasure to personally _break_ you...and then remake you. That is if you can handle it."

The stellar runner felt his stomach drop as he knew that he had been chucked into a hell even the famous devil Hiruma couldn't put him through.

It really isn't a mystery why Shin really scares Sena.


	3. Enjoying the View

Enjoying the View

Of course Suzuna liked football. Her brother was obsessed with it, so it was kinda inevitable that she'd be roped in as well. Yet before she joined the Deimon Devil Bats, she didn't exactly realize just HOW much she enjoyed the foreign game.

It wasn't the heart crushing losses or soaring victories, it wasn't the unbelievable plays that risked it all, or heck, even the cute cheerleading uniforms that she made and got to wear while shaking adorable pompoms and skating on the railings.

No. It was those unbelievably tight PANTS.

"Suzuna? Are you sure you need _binoculars_ to watch while we're at _practice_?" Mamori asked, not bothering to give the younger girl a glance as she was busy looking from her clipboard to the field in case Hiruma decided he needed something.

"Hn? Oh...they just give me a closer, _more precise_ look is all." Suzuna giggled as her enhanced eyesight continued to follow the ace of the team, or more precisely, the _backside_ of the ace of the team.

"What?" Mamori asked in clear confusion, finally giving Suzuna her full attention.

But Suzuna was too interested in the team's perfect runner as he crouched down in preparation for a full-blown sprint, making the black haired girl start to drool. Mamori leaned over, scaling the angle of the binoculars and found that they were focused on non-other then her childhood friend.

"Wait...are you staring at _SENA_?!"

* * *

_A/N: This is really the reason I watch football XP_


	4. Nice Try

Nice Try

"Mamori, I am absolutely positive that you are a fallen _angel_. Would you care to give me your _divine_ presence this Saturday afternoon for a movie?"

The 'angel' in question suddenly felt awkward as she looked down at a kneeling boy she barely knew in front of her, her dainty hand lightly clasped in his own larger one as giggling schoolmates walked around, enjoying the view so to say.

"Well, that's..._er_...very _nice_ of you but..." She tried, but knew it was really no use. This sophomore had been at it for the last ten minutes and it looked like he wasn't going to stop until he got a clear answer. She very well wanted to outright refuse, but that would be _rude_, and she couldn't accept because well...out of _many_ things, the Devil Bats had a game that day. Yet she still couldn't find the will to say those words as the boy's big, hopeful eyes starred into her own. She felt like she was trapped.

"_Damn_ Manager!"

Mamori wondered if she'd ever actually been this genuinely happy to hear Hiruma's loud voice, tearing her eyes away from her suitor to the spiky haired quarterback who had just sauntered onto the scene. The other students around running for the hills just with the sight of him, thinking thoughts of how their entertainment had just been spoiled.

"What the hell are you doing?! We were suppose to start practice _SEVEN fucking minutes ago_, yet WHERE are you?!" He continued before he blew a bubble that popped the next second, eyes dangerously narrowed at her pretty face that didn't seem the least bit scared.

"I've been busy." Mamori weakly retorted as she motioned with her eyes to the boy who was still crouching and holding her hand like it was made of pure gold, his eyes blinking as he looked at the devil that had walked in from out of nowhere.

"What does this fucking idiot want?" Hiruma asked as his eyes narrowed at the underclassman, smirk forming as he remembered some data he'd collected on him - very recently too. The boy seemed to understand with just that one look of Hiruma's eyes, lips curled back to reveal sharp teeth, that he was doomed unless he left in the next second.

"Y-You know...I'll see you later." The boy spit out before he was gone in a flash, green blazer flapping behind him.

Mamori let out a sigh of relief before a ghost of a smile formed on her face, turning to the club house with the blond in tow, not bothering to thank him as she knew he'd just scoff. There was a comfortable silence between the two teenagers, the only sound being the scuffle of their shoes on the ground, before Hiruma's nonchalant voice broke it.

"Why didn't you just tell him to go fuck himself?"

"HIRUMA!"


	5. Nice Try Part II

Nice Try - Part II

Mamori felt like pulling her hair out in frustration as she looked at the same boy from before. And to put a cherry on top, in the same hand holding, kneeling, puppy eyed position as last time too.

"As that _devil_ is nowhere around," Her eye twitched at his words, "I can ask you again since those two weeks ago. So...will you accompany me to the movies?"

She opened her mouth to form words, but before she knew it she heard a voice that sounded almost identical to hers say,

"Go fuck off."

The mystery boy gaped for a few seconds before he gave a sloppy nod and left as if in a trance. Mamori winced as she heard a sharp clatter after he'd turned the corner, no doubt having just run into a trashcan.

"What just happened..." Mamori said aloud in shock as she put a hand to her lips, wondering if she had really said those words. She hadn't felt anything come out of her throat and it felt like her lips hadn't move in the slightest...it was as if the words had come out of thin air, but she knew that would be impo-

But her thoughts were brought to a halt as she heard an all too familiar laugh from behind. Whipping around, she spotted Hiruma's lanky form just as he came out from behind the corner of the nearest building.

"Did you...what just...how..." She couldn't even manage to think of a concluding sentence as she saw the smirk on his face grow with wide blue eyes.

"Didn't you say that I was good at impressions?" Hiruma cackled before he was off, leaving the pretty football manager to gape at his retreating figure.

* * *

_A/N: Because I wanted a second part XP_


	6. Guess I Was Wrong

Guess I Was Wrong

Sena sighed in relief as he sipped at his drink, his legs no longer feeling like they were going to fall off or his heart was going to explode from overexertion. It had now been exactly three hours since the game. Three hours since they'd beat the Teikoku Alexanders. Three hours since they'd won the Christmas bowl. Even though it'd already been two hours of partying, Sena still didn't feel like he was going to come down from cloud nine anytime soon.

As someone suddenly sat down next to him with a thump, the seat being vacant since Mamori had gone to yell at Hiruma, he glanced out of the corner of his eye to see non other then Shin. This didn't really surprise the brown haired teen to see his greatest rival here since all their coaches from the various teams had come to celebrate with them, but it made Sena wonder what Shin wanted. He had already given his congratulations in the form of one nod on the field during the trophy hand out so...

"Is there something...you wanna say?" Sena dared to ask after a few minutes of awkward, or at least to the devil bat, silence between the two.

"I was just thinking about how we first meet." Shin steadily said as he leaned on the palms of his hands in a relaxed sort of pose.

"Oh?" Sena pried, eyes glimmering in excitement as he wondered what the knight was about to say. Was he going to say how great he'd become, how far he'd strived and survived? Was he going to say he had seen it all along? Or..oh! OH! Maybe he was going to comment on-

"When I first saw you I thought you were a girl with your body proportions. Short, tiny, and without any muscle. It actually surprised me to find you out you were, indeed, a _guy_."

Sena's expectant face suddenly deflated as he was violently knocked off of cloud nine, pride smashed to nothing.

Meanwhile Shin continued to idly sip his drink in his lazed position, not realizing the extent of his words in the slightest.


	7. Go Ahead

Go Ahead

Three...two...one...ZERO!!

..._TOUCH DO-WN_!

Mamori suddenly felt the air erupt around her as multi-colored confetti and cheers filled it, so loud that everything, even the ground, seemed to shake around her. Glancing around through the rain of paper and people, she vaguely noticed how she had unconsciously grabbed onto Suzuna in a rib-crushing hug as they jumped in place. But the young girl darted out of Mamori's arms in the next second to run across the field to Sena who looked like he was going to collapse any second. Mamori only watched them embrace for a second before her eyes continued to travel around the celebrating mob. She felt her body start to finally move and she could faintly feel the slaps on her back in celebration as she saw many familiar faces.

Finally, as she took her arms away from a hug with Monta, her bright eyes fell on a blotch of bright blond hair. Making a bee-line towards the color, having to elbow people away, she couldn't help herself from putting a slightly hesitant hand on his shoulder.

She didn't know how he managed to feel her light touch through his protective equipment or with the fact that his body was probably numb from all the work and tackles he'd put it through, yet regardless, he did and turned to face her.

Unwillingly, Mamori held her breath as his sharp eyes made contact with hers.

When he cracked that trademark devilish smirk, she felt like her face was going to split in half if her smile got any wider and before she knew it, she felt herself crying fat tears of happiness.

Letting her body take control, she launched herself at him with a loud, happy yell that mingled with his deep laughter.

"You won! You WON! _WON_!" She couldn't help but finally yell out over his shoulder as her grip tightened around his neck.

"Damn Manager, _WE_ won." He corrected, voice loud to overpower the yells around the embracing pair.

"I can't believe it." She continued to choke up as sobs wracked her thin body, burying her pretty face into his shoulder pads so that the others couldn't see how emotional she was getting.

Hiruma continued to let his genuine laughter spill out as his exhausted arms continued to hold her up against him, the smirk on his face just as wide as her smile.

"Yeah, me fucking either."


	8. Pet

Pet

"This is _not_ funny."

"Like HELL it isn't!"

Sena sighed as Riku continued to laugh his light haired head off. It was Sunday, and so no practice for once, and Sena had finally been able to visit his cherished childhood friend. When he'd first gone into the house, he was amazed at how big and lavishly furnished it was compared to his, and even Mamori's, house. But then he remembered how Riku's Dad had one of the highest paying jobs and so it just naturally fit. Everything had gone fine and he was really enjoying himself, well…until a few minutes ago at least.

"And anyway, this is _karma_." Riku said as he'd finally calmed down a little, wiping away any tears that had leaked out of his stunning blue eyes from laughing so hard.

"For what?" Sena whined.

"Remember when your cat scratched me? I still have the tiny scars on my hand, see?"

"Oh...yeah. I remember now."

"So the least you can do is entertain my parrot."

The brown haired teen sighed as he knew he'd already lost the battle.

"But still...why does he have to like my hair and SIT in it..."

"I'm pretty sure he thinks it's a nest. And I have the intuition that he aint coming out anytime soon." Riku's laughter filtered through his words towards the end as the sight of his colorful bird perched on Sena's spiky hair was still too much to not laugh at.

Meanwhile, Sena sighed as the parrot squawked in glee.

* * *

_A/N: During one of the extra pages, it had a pet special and it said that Riku had a parrot XD lol, how can you NOT find that funny?!_


	9. Dead Wrong

_A/N: Inspired by chating with Azamiko ;)_

* * *

Dead Wrong

Mamori looked up from her clipboard to the field where the well-known devil's quarterback was signaling to her. Understanding the signs that said '_Fucking shrimps wants to know what you think we should do next_' she quickly answered '_Kicking would be best'_. He signed once again, yet she blinked in confusion. Did he really just ask '_Then we'll kill_'? She insinuated in that second that they'd try to crush the line and that wasn't a good option at the moment.

'_No, do a kick_.' She signed back, slightly frantic as they only had a few precious seconds.

It was now Hiruma's turn to furrow his brow in a confused way at her signs.

_'What did you just say?'_ He motioned with his quick moving fingers.

'_I said KICK. It'll be enough to win._' She repeated, this time a little more forcefully in her signals.

'_What are you saying you damn manager?!'_ Hiruma signed back, thinking of how they only had a few more seconds before they'd have to get into formation.

_'We're killing.'_ Was what he replied, cutting her off before she could sign something further, before he went back to the huddle and the eleven got ready for the play.

Mamori's face scrunched up in distaste as she waited, eyes almost bulging in amazement as they actually did a fake out pass and Musashi kicked, the ball going through the two polls roughly, as usual.

Her surprise quickly turned to anger that lasted to the last half minute of the won game where when the players marched off the field, she quickly made a bee line to the blond quarterback.

"What was _that_?! I sign for you to kick, yet you say you're going to KILL, but then you DO kick!" Mamori huffed as she put her hands on her slender hips.

"What are YOU talking about damn manager? _I_ was signing to fucking kick."

Mamori blinked as she quickly went over the signs once again in her head, and as she actually found he was right, she felt like slapping herself. She must have been so flustered she'd switched up the signals involuntarily. But when she realized what SHE had signed...

"You were telling me to KISS." Hiruma said her thoughts with a dark chuckle.

She suddenly wished the earth would crack open and she'd fall in to get out of this horrid situation. Daring to look up, even with knowing her face was aflame, she felt like she was going to die from embarrassment as his eyes were glimmering in amusement and his grin was even wider then usual.

"I really had no idea that you liked me so fucking much." He continued to cackle as he continued on to the locker room with the rest of the team.


	10. I Stand Corrected

I Stand Corrected

"No...no...this isn't _happening_!" Sena stumbled over his choked out words full of emotion, fingers aimlessly fumbling to try for an impossible comeback.

"Ah...but it _IS_." Akaba smoothly replied, his voice totally opposite to the much shorter boy.

"But...but..." Sena attempted to stutter again, but found it was all in vain.

"It's alright _Chibi_." The Bando spider player continued on in a calm voice before doing the stylish final blow (with a pose) and ending it, "You always have next time."

Sena blinked as he looked at the flashing screen that had two scores, Akaba's much higher then his.

"You may be able to beat me in football, but you will NEVER beat me in _Guitar Hero_." The fullback laughed out, glasses almost flying off as he flew his head back to let out a victory yell. Oh, how he'd _dreamed_ of this day! _Defeating_ Eyeshield 21! Could it _get_ any better?!

"No...this was suppose to be MY game." Sena cried as he cradled his sticker covered plastic guitar that he had practically worshiped before he'd found American Football.

"Better luck next time man." Monta tried to cheer up his best friend as he clapped a hand on the small of Sena's back, Akaba's laugher still ringing in the background as he did a round of cords on his real guitar.

Sena could only do a pitiful whimper in the face of spirit-crushing defeat.

* * *

_A/N: This idea seriously wouldn't leave me alone and I was forced to write it out DX Hope it was at least a LITTLE funny...?_


	11. I Stand Corrected Part II

I Stand Corrected - Part II

Hiruma's eyes bore into Akaba's before a sleezy smirk slide across his unique face.

"Ready?" the redhead said with a smirk that mirrored Hiruma's, nudging his sunglasses higher on the bridge of his nose. Sena wondered for a second why he was wearing them _indoors_, but there were more important things going on at the moment to care about it. The big number one was if Hiruma could win over Akaba, Sena hoping the desired victory would help the throb of defeat seem less.

"I just hope _you're_ 'ready' to get pounded HARD," the threat slithered out of the blond's mouth easily.

Akaba just snorted before turning to the TV, both of them starring at the countdown before the cords started flying across the screen. Sena, who was sitting in a couch with Monta and Mamori, crossed his fingers and leaned forward in hope of Hirmua's victory. Monta was also leaning forward in intent on the 'epic battle' and so neither of them noticed Mamori roll her pretty American-blue eyes.

"Why, is yet _another_ Devil Bat getting beat? Ha-_HA_!" Akaba laughed out harshly as his score started to climb faster then the quarterback's, Hiruma's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

"Shit, damn, FUCK!" Hiruma only said curses, knowing that even if his hands were just as skilled as Akaba's, probably even more, it just wasn't in this particular field. Akaba was strumming on that guitar of his 24/7, how could he measure up to that even with his crazy finger skills?

So, since he wasn't an idiot who dwells in denial, Hiruma knew that it would just keep going downhill and victory was at a perminent 0%.

Without thinking twice, Hiruma took away his hands from the plastic's buttons and stopped his strumming, prefering to grab the device around the top of it's skinny neck with both hands.

"Don't you DA-" Mamori's threat to stop came a second too late. Hiruma would have probably ignored it if he had time to spare anyway.

Because nothing could hault the smiling teen-maniac from swinging that plastic guitar and breaking it right over Akaba's colorful haired head.

Since it was only plastic, Akaba blinked and regained his vision after a few seconds before whirling on Hiruma and using his own plastic guitar to slap the blond in the face, breaking his in half too. Obviously not pleased (as the deep growl and narrowed eyes suggested) Hiruma pulled a pistol from the back of his pants and cocked the trigger, making Akaba's eyes widen before he went to his knees, bowing down to the taller football player. He wasn't a coward, but he knew pride meant nothing if you were dead.

"Didn't I say you would get _pounded_?" Hiruma cackled with a face splitting grin, sharp teeth gleaming like polished gems.

Monta all-out laughed at the scene, Sena cried out over his broken guitar (he really should have known not to let Hiruma borrow it in hindsight), and Mamori simply popped a cream puff into her mouth before beginning to rub Sena's back sympathetically.

Akaba, all the while, guessed it was karma.

* * *

_A/N: Because _Jillian Leonhart_ said it would be cool if it there was a Hiruma vs. Akaba guitar-battle and I thought so too :P_


	12. Don't Worry, It's Natural

_A/N: The team is currently in America with the newest manga arc, and this is based off of that :D and I'm American myself (even tall and blond) so don't take offense/prejudice from this_

* * *

Don't Worry, It's Natural

Mamori raised an eyebrow, silently asking herself if she'd really just heard what she'd thought she'd heard.

"No, no, that _blond_ one! He's SUPER hot!"

"Oh my GAWD! You're TOTALLY right!"

"We should throw him in a sack after the game and make a run for it!"

"Kidnapping never sounded so GOOD!"

Finally turning around, Mamori looked up to see three tall girls in the front rows of the stadium seats, eyes practically sparkling, although not for the game.

"Are you talking about Hiruma?" Mamori asked in perfect english to the three girls, instantly grabbing their attention.

"The blond one who throws the ball? Is _that_ his name?"

"Yes...and he's called a _quarterback_."

The squeals from the girls caused Mamori to wince, wondering if she'd just gone temporary deaf from their super-high frequency.

"Do you _know_ him?!" they all asked in their own way frantically, Mamori afraid they might fall from the eleven foot drop to the field in their enthusiasm to talk to her.

"I'm the team manager," she said cautiously, even taking a step back.

"OMG! _INTRODUCE_ US!" they yelled even louder then before, if that was possible.

"Ah...why are you so interested in him if you don't mind me asking?" Mamori asked politely as she turned to the field just in time to see a pass from the blond catch with Monta.

"Because, ALL girls want _bad boys_!" one of they said dreamily, batting her eyelashes.

"Excuse me?" Mamori blinked her blue eyes in further confusion.

"You know all girls, or at least all _American_ girls, love the dangerous, reckless kind. Keeps it _exciting_!" another girl supported the statement.

"Really?" the pretty manager continued to ask, putting a finger to her lips in thought as she gave another side glance at the lanky player who was yelling directions to everyone.

"Yeah! It's practically in our _blood_!" they laughed together before they became eerily silent as to watch Hiruma get ready for a spike.

Mamori's face blanked as she realized she had just that.


	13. Outfit

_A/N: Still set in America, where they're at a casino (yet again) and is based off of how Monta thought of Mamori in a bunny-costume, and then of how Hiruma likes money (or entertainment, hah!)_

* * *

Outfit

Mamori glared down at the blond who was currently popping sugar-free bubblegum, his eyes trailing up and down her body before finally saying, "I guess it'll do."

"EXCUSE ME?! Give me back all my clothes before I do something regrettable!" the manager screeched into Hiruma's face that seemed unaffected by the venom in her voice. She hadn't thought that when she'd gone into her shower she'd come back out with all her clothes stolen except for a sole outfit placed on her bed. She wouldn't have figured it out if she hadn't found a stray bullet on the ground below the outfit.

"Look," he sat up in his chair, his tuxedo ruffling with the action, "it's either you work here or we don't have enough money for your plane ticket." It was a flat out lie, he had enough if she wanted first class, but he wasn't going to tell her that anytime soon.

"Are you _threatening_ me?" Mamori now whispered in a hiss, slamming her hands on the black-jack table and causing some coins and cards to rearrange.

"Nice view," Hiruma said as his eyes flicked down, causing the blue-eyed teen to reel back and cross her hands over her chest, stumbling in black heels.

"Now, _B__unny Girl_, shouldn't you be getting yourself some tips?" he said with a smirk that would have made the devil himself jealous, if Hiruma wasn't him himself, Mamori thought bitterly as she turned to leave.

But as she was about to take a step forward, she felt a tugging at the back of her costume and turned around to see Hiruma squeezing the white pom-pom that symbolized her tail.

"I'm going to _kill_ you when we get back to Japan," she uncharacteristically growled as she pulled free of his long fingers before walking off in search of a tray.


	14. Wii

Wii

Shin stared down at the white remote he held in his hand, "It's called a _Wii_?"

"Yes, yes," Sakuraba bobbed his head enthusiastically, "It's a new game consul where you move the remote," he swung his own that he was holding in his hand in demonstration, "and that's how you play the games."

"Through movement," Shin's face remained impassive.

"Yes," the blond nodded once more and Shin looked down at the remote again. "Alright, I guess I'll try it," he finally agreed.

Grinning, Sakuraba bent down and switched on the game, flashing the screen to baseball. After a few more brief instructions by the taller of the two, Shin nodded his his head in affirmation that he was ready.

Narrowing his eyes in concentration, the stellar linebacker swung his arm back in preparation, since he was pitching, and let it fly.

Litterally.

"NOOOOOO!" Sakuraba screamed out in horror as he saw the sight of his destroyed TV, the innocent wii remote embedded in the cracked and fizzling screen.

"I think it's broken," Shin said the obvious, not understanding his actions as he looked down to his wailing teammate.

* * *

_A/N: Because even normal people do this (I swear, SO many videos on YouTube it's annoying), and since Shin is so technology-retarded...yeah, hope it made you giggle *slapped*_


End file.
